


Guilty till proven innocent

by Wescottwomen



Category: Bandom, frerard - Fandom, mychemicalromance
Genre: BD/SM, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Polyamory, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wescottwomen/pseuds/Wescottwomen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard are into some rough stuff but murder? When someone calls the police because of screaming Frank gets arrested and questioned about a string of murders but is he guilty</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The cops get called do to screams coming from an apartment on the upper east side. The super tells them it quieted down a while ago, they knock on the door but get no answer. "Open up it's the police" still no answer, but they hear noise coming from inside. They pull their revolvers before busting it in finding Gerard face down, ass in the air handcuffed to the bed his screams muffled behind a ball gag. Tears streaming down his face, his body bloody and bruised. 

Frank was pounding into him a hand wrapped around his throat, choking him and a fist full of hair calling him a whore as he aims for his prostate over and over again. Freeze they shout aiming their guns at Frank he freezes and they remove him from Gerard. "What did I do" he cries as they read him his rights he's sure they have the wrong apartment. "Get him out of here, " says the officer closest to Gerard, "Its ok your safe" they say as they remove his gag while Frank keeps pleading his innocence begging to go to his boyfriend and calling to Gerard "it's ok babe everything will be fine. Remember, I love you."

Gerard is deep under but soon comes to in the hospital. They think he's in shock, but his first words are "Frank," he looks around noticing he's in a strange room "where's my boyfriend, where am I, what's going on"? The officers look confused, "You're safe"one of the detectives say "your boyfriend is it" another scoffs. He nods "well your boyfriend, he held you captive and was hurting you, " says one of the officers.

The nurse is standing there "we need to preform a rape kit and take pictures of your injuries" she says. Gerard refuses "now where is Frank!" he's starting to shout. "Sir, you need to calm down, he can't hurt you anymore, " says one of the officers. "But we called your wife, she and a Miss Nestor are on their way" they try to reassure him. "My boyfriend was not hurting me and what do you mean my wife is on her way. Please tell me you didn't involve my wife in this. I demand to see Frank" he's getting more hysterical by the minute. 

Lindsey comes rushing in with Jamia in tow "where are our husbands, we demand to see them" they say. Lindsay sees Gerard and they run to him "are you ok" she kisses his lips, he collapses into her arms crying hysterically. Jamia wraps her arm around his shoulder before turning to the officers. "Where's my Frank, " she yells looking ready to call uncle Vincent. "He's being held for questioning mam." "Why" the girls ask angry and confused. "Well, in addition to the situation we found him in there are some other incidents we want to ask him about." "What do you mean, " asked Jamia as she turns to the officers "and you better think really hard about what you say next officer, or I will have your badge for harassment, brutality, and false imprisonment!" The officer looks uncomfortable under the glare of these two powerful women.

"Can we speak to you ladies out here please, just to verify a few things" asks the detective turning to one of the other officers he says "please stay with Mr.Way." Gerard looks at Lindsay and Jamia with a scared look on his face "please don't leave me with them" he begs already traumatized. Lindsey and Jamia kiss Gerard on the cheek "don't worry we will be just outside for a moment" Lindsey says before they fallow the officer.

They all leave the room and close the door before the officer turns to them. "We found your husbands engaged in some questionable activities. Mr.Way was gagged, handcuffed, bloody, and bruised." The officer hesitates before continuing not sure if he can handle two hysterical women. "It also looks like he was being raped by Mr. Iero" the officer says dramatically trying to gage their reactions. He expects yelling, crying, hysterics, shock, but what he wasn't expecting was rage and anger followed by sarcastic laughter aimed at him! 

"Oh please, you've seen too many episodes of Law and Order SVU officer! Frank wouldn't hurt a fly and he adores Gerard" says Jamia while clutching Lindsey's hand. Lindsey just shakes her head, mumbling about narrow-minded fools. "But mam we found him abusing your husband, " he addresses Lindsey "not to mention the recent string of murders in the area all have signs of violence similar to what we witnessed when we entered the apartment this morning" he says. "He didn't do this" they yell "don't kink shame our husbands. They are very in love and we support them, now I want my husband!" Says Jamia ready to rip someone's balls off. Lindsey gives her a soft kiss and says come on, "let's get back to Gee" before turning to glare at the officer one more time.

Almost 48 hours later they let Frank go after the family's lawyer gets involved because they have no proof. Gerard and Frank run to each other, hugging and kissing with tears running down their faces. After a few weeks and much harassment by detectives there is a knock at the door of the Iero house. "How may I help you" Jamia asks when she opens the door. "Is your husband home" they ask. 

"Right this way, " she says to the officers leading them into the living room where Frank and Gerard are cuddling on the sofa as kids and dogs play at their feet. "Come in what can we do for you officers" Frank sneers at them. He holds a trembling Gerard caressing his hair and kissing his head and talking softly to him "shh, it's ok baby, " he says as the lady's take the kids upstairs. 

"We won't keep you long, do you know a Robert McCracken" they ask. Gerard looks up "Bert, what does he have to do with any of this" he asks. "Well, it seems he was the one killing all those people. Says the officer. "Are you sure officer" Frank asks "I mean I know Bert is an asshole, but murder." The officer nods "Yes, we actually caught him in the process of having sex with the corps of his latest victim. He confessed to all the murders and some we didn't know about. When asked why he did it Bert said he was doing it to win back the love of his life. He knew he wasn't good enough so Gerard left him for you Mr Iero. So he did it to show Gerard he could be what he wanted." 

Gerard and Frank look shocked they can't understand how Bert could do something like this. "You should know his tox screen was positive for enough drugs to bring down most men. He also planned to come take you back in the near future and he also had plans for everyone you hold dear." The officers say goodbye and leave."Don't worry baby we are going to move and everyone will be safe." Says Frank.


	2. Life goes on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday 1:30 am  
> Frank awoke with a start not quite sure what had interrupted his sleep, he rolled over, looking for the warmth of the body next to him only to find cold sheets. "Gee, he called out" but receive no reply.

Friday 1:30 am  
The red haired man cried out as he crumpled to the ground, blood flowing from the wounds that covered his body "don't worry pretty I'm almost done with you" came the whisper in his ear right before he felt his captor slide back in causing him to gasp in pain before the knife slid across his throat silencing him forever. His assailant kept moving, enjoying the tightening of the body around him and with one last thrust he cried out "Gerard" as he came before pulling out and flipping the body over to view his handiwork. He looked down at the body whose hazel eyes stared lifelessly up at him like a doll carelessly discarded, he felt nothing but satisfaction for a job well done as he stripped the body and prepared the scene for the detectives before getting dressed and walking away without a backward glance.

Friday 1:30 am  
Frank awoke with a start not quite sure what had interrupted his sleep, he rolled over, looking for the warmth of the body next to him only to find cold sheets. "Gee, he called out" but receive no reply. Looking at the clock and seeing the time he decided to get up and see where his husband was. He walked to the room just down the hall before quietly opening the door and peaking in so as not to disturb anyone. He gave a half smile when he saw Lindsey and Jamia curled into each other, it gave him a feeling of contentment seeing them safe and happy. 

But something was off where was Gee, as he turned to go he saw movement out of the corner of his eye causing him to jump and give a startled gasp just before a arm wrapped around his waist at the same time a hand covered his mouth. His eyes bulged for a second as he started to struggle before a voice whispered in his ear "Shhh Frankie you'll wake everyone." He relaxed once he realized it was his husband who was now struggling not to laugh. "You ass, " he hissed "why would you do that." Gerard grabbed his hand and led him back to their room and closing the door before turning and smiling at this husband who was pissed. "Sugar you were gonna wake everyone and I just got them back to sleep" he explained. 

Frank got a soft look in his eyes "how are they" he asked. Gerard led him over to the bed so they could both get some much needed rest. "They are perfect just like you" he assured Frank as they climbed in and kissing him softly before wrapping his arms around franks waist and burying his face in his neck and drifting off to sleep. Frank sighed in contentment he had everything he could want. He lay there listening to the sound of Gerard's soft snores and drifted back to sleep.

Frank was awoken not from the sound of his alarm, but from the noises coming from the baby monitor and from the sound of it, they were getting impatient so he got up, it was his and Lindseys turn after all. As he was coming out of his room, he met Lindsey and they shared a kiss and good morning before he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Shall we go see our girls, " he grinned only to be met with a smile just as big as she nodded and wrapped her arm around his shoulder before they turned and headed Into the nursery.

An hour latter both babies were fed, changed, and content in their swings as Frank and Lindsey cuddled and kissed on the sofa. They both looked up as they heard noises coming from upstairs and watched as Jamia came down, holding 2 yr old Bandit in her arms. "Good morning B" Frank and Lindsey said as Jamia sat her down in Frank's lap before leaning in to give first him and then Lindsey a kiss. "I'm gonna get breakfast started, " she said before turning and humming as she went to cook for the family she loved so much.

The smell of coffee woke Gerard just as it did every morning. He stretched before getting up and making his way down to the kitchen where he could hear the soft murmurs of his family. A chorus of "Good morning Gee's" met him as he made his way to the coffee pot sighing happily as he got his first taste of the drink. He smiled before he turned and made his way over first kissing the girls and receiving happy baby noises and giggles before going around the table kissing Lynz and Mia before plopping down in Frankies lap to kiss him in greeting. He soon had Lindsey and Jamia chuckling as He told them about scaring the crap out of Frank last night. They sat around discussing what today's plans were when a knock interrupted them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am putting the kids in the story but not writing too much detail about them as it makes me uncomfortable


	3. On the hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard starts to shake "y-you s-said Bert was the killer and he's in prison" he cries.

Lindsey opened the door only to be met with the sight of the two detectives standing there looking not too happy to be there again. "What can I do for you Detectives" she asks? "We were wondering if we could speak to Mr Iero and Mr Way for a moment as there has been a development in the case. The detectives look anywhere but at her. "Come right in we were just having breakfast, " she leads them into the front room "have a seat I'll get the guys" and with that she turns and leaves.

Frank looks up as Lindsey comes into the kitchen "who was at the door love, " he asks, causing the others to look up in curiosity. "Frank, Gerard, the detectives are here wanting to see you, Jamia, I think one of us should be there just in case" Lindsey says as she kisses Bandits hair. Jamia stands "I'll take the kids upstairs, I have to change diapers and feed babies anyway" and with that they all stand up. Jamia, Gerard, and Lindsey all grab a kid as Gerard says "we'll be down in a minute sugar just as soon as we help Mia take the babies up to the nursery." 

Frank walks into the front room and takes a seat "they will be down in a minute," he says. The detectives look at the pictures around the room "so who are these cuties" one of them says trying to lighten the mood. "Those are our kids, Lily, Cherry, and Bandit" Frank says with a smile. The officer starts to ask more, but is interrupted by Gerard and Lindsey, who come in holding hands. Gerard sits on Frank's lap and Lindsey sits at his side. Frank wraps his arm around Gerard's shoulder and strokes Lindsey's hair before wrapping his other arm around her shoulder and pulling her close as She continues to hold Gerards hand.

They all look at the detectives who look a little uncomfortable and still as confused as the first time they encountered these people. "Sorry Jamia couldn't join us, but she's taking care of the baby's" Lindsey says as she looks at the detectives. "So what did you need to talk to us about" Gerard asks. The detective clears his throat "we thought you should know there's been an update in the case." Frank looks hard at the detectives "what do you mean an update Bert confessed and he's in prison what more could there be" he says his voice showing his irritation at all his family had been through. "Well, we aren't exactly sure how to tell you this but it's starting again we have found more body's with the same signature." The detective says watching their reactions carefully "is there anything you would care to tell us something you may have forgotten" they ask.

Frank and Lindsey look thunderous, while Gerard starts to shake "y-you s-said Bert was the killer and he's in prison" he cries. Frank and Lindsey do their best to soothe him. The officers look nervously at each other, "Mr Iero, Mr Way, can you think of anyone who carries a grudge against you or someone who would be willing to help Bert" they ask ignoring Gerard's question. "Why aren't you asking Bert these questions" Lindsey asks. "We can't reach the prison so we can't even verify that he's still there" the officer says, looking not too happy to tell them this. His partner decides to be as honest as he can without giving too much away. "The thing is the crime scenes were so identical that it's either an accomplice or copycat and there are things that were kept from the public that only the killer would know" the officer says just as he gets a call. 

He takes it in the other room and looks upset when he comes back "look we are sorry about this, but we need to cut this short we may be back though" he says. The detectives leave as they get into their car the one says "do you think we should have a car to watch the house just in case" the other detective shakes his head "I don't know let the captain decide if he wants a car posted." The head to the newest crime scene.

Later:  
Frank leaves the house for a meeting and drinks with a potential client after kissing Gerard and the girls goodbye. He gets to the restaurant and takes a seat waiting for the man to show. After an hour Frank calls his number and leaves a message before heading to the garage. Meanwhile, Gerard and the girls are getting worried Frank should have been home already and he's not answering his phone. They know that they can't report him missing yet it's only been hours, but it's so unlike him. They continue drinking coffee and waiting all cuddling on the sofa for comfort.

\---  
The man sits in his car watching all the pretty boys walking up and down the street hoping to find his perfect date. He's been here for hours and is starting to get discouraged when he sees bright red hair up on the corner just getting out of a truck. He starts his car and turns the stereo on low as he pulls up to the curb and rolls his window down signaling to the boy. He looks up and strolls over wearing black skinny so and a fur coat. "What can I do for you honey, " he asks as he bends over. The man lights a cigarette and looks him over "how much for the night" he asks? 

The boy takes a look at this sexy man with tattoos and thinks this is my lucky day "500 for the night" he says. The man smiles, holds out his hand and says "you can call me Frank and I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to call you Gerard." The boy smiles and says "whatever makes you happy Frank" he hops into the car. "So where are you taking me honey" the boy asks. The man reaches over and puts his hand on the boys thigh "I'm gonna take you to heaven Gerard" he says with a chuckle as he pulls into the garage of an old house on the edge of town. He gets out walks around and opens the door for the boy.

Once they get in the house he detracts the boy to the room at the end of the hall following him. "Ooh kinky" the boy says with a smile as he sees the plastic on the floor and the handcuffs hooked to the headboard. "You might say that Gerard" the man says with a smile as he glances at the closet. The boy lets his jacket fall to the ground, revealing bare skin before he turns to the man with a smile "can I kiss you Frank" he says as he starts to unbutton his pants.


	4. On the hunt part 2

Frank comes to with a splitting headache, he hurts everywhere with blood congealing from the many cuts and bruises on his body, and tied to a chair so he can't move. All he remembers is getting his keys out before everything went black. He struggles with his binds when a noise catches his attention. He can just see through the slats in the closet door, he sees red hair and hears moaning, but when he hears Gerard's name that's when he starts to scream tears running down his face.

The man looks down at the boy who has bruises and open wounds all over his body. He thrusts in a few more times before he lets go of the boys hair and pulls his cock out of the boy's mouth and with a look that lets him know if he says anything that will be it he storms to the closet and flings the door open. That's when Frank's world goes sideways he doesn't quite understand, but he's looking at himself right down to the tattoos."Who are you" he asks. The other Frank smiles "So nice of you to join us, me and Gerard were just having a bit of fun while we waited for you to wake up now the show can really get started" he turns back to the bed and his smile vanishes. The boy is gone, the man glares at Frank "don't go anywhere, " he growls as he pulls on his pants before running down the hall looking in rooms as he goes but the boy is nowhere in the house.

The man quickly gets in his car and drives around looking for the boy, but with no luck so he heads back to the house knowing he needs to put his plan in motion soon. When he gets back to the house he goes into the room and pulls Frank out of the closet. As he sits down and looks at Frank he can't help but chuckle at the look on Frank's face. "So looks like our entertainment has been canceled for the evening" he says. "Who are you, what do you want, what did you do with him" Frank is shaking and stuttering over his words unsure of anything at the moment. 

The man looks at Frank with a look of scorn "you wanna know what's going on ok fine, let me introduce myself, my name is Frank and I am taking what's mine!" He states as he gets up and walks out of the room and closes the door. He goes into the bathroom and washes all the blood off before getting dressed. Walking out the door, he stands on the porch and lights a cigarette before tossing the match on the gas soaked papers and getting in Frank's car without looking back. He sees flames in his rear view window, but he just turns up the misfits and drives towards his house and his family.

At the hospital  
The boy lay in the bed shaking and crying out as he gets stitched up. The man who picked him up is outside talking to the police. "I'm telling you I never seen anything like it, this naked kid just came out of nowhere and jumped in my rig babbling about being kidnapped and beaten" he's shaken to the core and looks at the cops "I mean, who does that?" The officers answer is interrupted by the detectives "a psychopath that's who" they say and nod to the officers letting them know they can get back to work. The detectives ask the man to wait while they question the boy, after he agrees they head into the room. 

The boy looks up fear and suspicion in his eyes "son we would like to ask you some questions if you don't mind" asks the older of the two detectives.  
"I didn't do anything" the boy says. "We know can you tell us what happened " asks the younger detective. "Yeah, some freak kidnapped and beat me he also had someone tied in the closet" the boy cries. "Can you describe your assailant for us" the detectives look hopeful, it's the first survivor and eyewitnesses they have found. As the boy describes the man the detectives feel a chill go through them. "Thank you son we think you escaped from a very dangerous man your lucky to be alive" the older detective says. 

The younger asks "do you have somewhere to stay tonight?" The boy starts to shake his head only to be interrupted by the man who picked him up, "he can stay with me, I got room" he gives a kind smile to the boy "my names Pete and you can stay as long as you need" the boy looks unsure before he shyly looks at Pete and says "thanks my name is Patrick." He knows he's done with the streets he's going to get a job and do whatever it takes to never have to do that again


	5. Honey I'm home

Back at Frank's house  
The man pulls into the driveway of the big beautiful house with a satisfied look on his face. He gets out and walks up to the front door, unlocking it with the key. As he walks in he hears the dogs running across the floor barking excitedly. He grins and steps forward to pet them, but the littlest one backs up with hackles raised and growling. He gets a dark look in his eyes shooing the dogs out back and they all go except for that little one. 

He walks over and goes to grab it, but as he gets near it growls louder before latching onto his hand puncturing the skin. He shakes it off before kicking it hard, causing it to let out a sharp yelp before falling against the wall where it lay quiet and still. He quickly goes to the bathroom rummaging around for something to clean and bandage his hand with.

After he gets fixed up, he heads to Gerard's studio only to be met by Gerard coming to see what's the matter with the dogs. "Oh Frankie your home, " he says before pulling him into a hug. "Yeah babe I just got back and oh how I missed you, " the man says hugging back while inhaling Gee's scent. "Frankie I thought I heard one of the dogs yelp" he says with a concerned look on his face as he pulls back. "Just peppers I accidentally tripped over her, but she's fine, " he says before taking Gerard's hand and leading him towards the bedroom his injured hand concealed in his pocket. "Where is everyone today, " he asks a slight smile on his face. "Oh Jamia and Lindsey took the girls out for the day so we have the house all to ourselves" Gerard says. 

Across town  
When the detectives get back to the house where Patrick was held captive, the house is all but gone flames consuming it. Off to the side is a fire truck, some police cars, an ambulance and on a stretcher is an unconscious Frank his hair is singed, burns on his hands, feet, face, and body. There is glass imbedded in his knees and a shard sticking out of a nasty gash in his side as the EMTs work hard to revive him. The detectives hurry over to see if he's awake so they can question him "How is he" they ask. "Not right now detective we need to get him to the hospital, " says the EMT doing chest compressions. 

Just then Frank starts to cough and choke so the EMTs put an oxygen mask on him. As he lay semi-conscious they hear him mumbling for Gerard. Soon he is fighting to yank the mask off "detective I need to talk to you" he gasps. The EMTs keep trying to put the mask back on but Frank and the detectives are both determined finally the impatient EMT tells them "if you both insist, fine but we need to get him to the hospital so you'll have to ride with us your partner can follow in your car" and with that they load Frank in the back of the ambulance followed by the detective who pulls out his notepad once he's seated next to Frank." 

Frank, I need to read you your rights before we begin, " he starts only to be stopped when Frank says "screw my rights I need you to listen detective Gerard and my family are in danger," he gasps and starts to cough again so they put the mask back on him, he sucks in a couple of breaths before pushing it aside "this is going to sound crazy but there was another me and he's on the way to my house." The detective thinks he's lying or lost it. When they arrive at the hospital, they rush him into the ER. The detective, not wanting him to get away handcuff him to the stretcher. Meanwhile, his partner sees Patrick being pushed by a nurse and accompanied by Pete on his way out to petes car and asks if he could take a moment to identify his attacker. 

"Sure detective" he says, but they can tell he's nervous and scared. They assure him he's safe and wheel him over to the door of the room they have Frank in. Patrick looks in and his fear is replaced with confusion "I don't understand, " he says, "where is he and why is this man handcuffed to the bed" he says as he looks at Frank handcuffed to the bed. "What do you mean where is he he's right here!" The detective exclaims. "No, that's not him" Patrick is adamant and getting more confused and upset by the moment. But he has the tattoos and fits the description the detectives say. I don't care I know the man who tortured and abused me and that is not him in fact that looks like the guy who was held in the closet.


	6. Honey I'm home pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter

The detectives look at Patrick with pity assuming he's still in shock "now son we understand you've been through a hard time.." I don' think you understand detective" Patrick says as if he's talking to a small child "I was as close to my kidnapper as a person can be and I know every inch of him and I'm telling you that that man"he gestures to a now unconscious Frank "is not him." The detectives turn to Pete "can we get ahold of him at your place if need be?" After Pete says yes and gives them all his info they leave to go back to the precinct the older one looks at the younger "don't worry he'll come around in a day or two untill then lets gather more evidence so we can put this creep away."

Once they are in the bedroom Gerard turns to Frank and pulls him into a needy kiss sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling on it and trailing kisses down his jaw. He starts sucking on that spot right behind his ear that brings out Franks dominant side, but he stiffens as he notices Frank's not responding as usual, instead of dominating and taking control he's acting more submissive and then he hears it "Gerard, oh sugar your so good, please I need to fuck you so bad." Gerard pulls back Frank never calls him sugar and Frank never begs or acts needy! 

"What's the mater babe" Frank asks and now that Gerards brain isn't clouded by lust he notices some things like the purple hickey he put on Frank's neck isn't there, and then he sees it the one thing that makes his blood run cold the one thing Frank always hated about himself, his chicken pox scar isn't there and he's sure this isn't Frank! He doesn't know how or why, but he knows without a doubt that this is not his Frankie! "Gerard what's wrong sugar tell me what's the matter" Frank says and Gerard visibly flinches as he hears him say that and sees the bandages on his fingers as he reaches out to caress his cheek. "I don't know Frank but I don't feel well all of a sudden," he stammers desperately wanting to get away from this imposter. He needs to get away and find out what happened to his Frankie!

As Gerard turns to walk out the door, he feels the mans arms wrap around his waist, pulling him back against him where he feels a bulge rub against his ass. He shudders when he feels the warm breath and lips brush his neck. The man mistakes it for lust and starts running his hand over Gerards now flaccid cock before he stops, stiffening and reaching up to fist his hand into Gerards hair."aren't I good enough for you slut" he says through clinched teeth. Gerard has to swallow down the bile that threatens to erupt out of his mouth any second. 

"So tell me slut who your fucking that I don't do it for you!" he demands. "Please Frank I think I'm gonna be sick, I'd never cheat on you!" Gerard stammers tears threatening to spill. He doesn't understand but he knows he's not crazy. "Aw sugar I was just teasing " the man chuckles releasing Gerard "I know you would never cheat" Gerard starts towards the door again when the mans voice stops him "where are you going the bathrooms right there" he says. "Yes, but the medicine for my stomach is in the other bathroom" Gerard stammers.

Once again he's stopped by the mans voice and the coldness in his tone makes Gerard shudder, how he could have ever thought this was his Frankie he will never know. "So sugar aren't you going to ask what happened to my hand, I saw you looking at it?" He says and there's something in his voice. Gerard bolts for the door, but the mans faster and he catches him, dragging him back kicking and screaming by the hair before throwing him on the bed. "So what gave me away sugar" the man growls. "Where's Frankie, where is he" Gerard sobs, tears streaming down his face. The man brings his lips close to Gerards ear and whispers "he's dead" and that's when Gerard truly starts screaming.


	7. Your mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torture and sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep refering to the bad guy as the guy because im not ready for his story to be told

\---  
Where's Frankie, where is he" Gerard sobs, tears streaming down his face. The man brings his lips close to Gerards ear and whispers "he's dead" and that's when Gerard truly starts screaming. *  
\---  
The guy is fisting Gerards hair in one hand while running his hands down his body saying soothing words, trying to calm him down "don't worry sugar I will take good care of you" he says. His words only freak Gerard out more and he feels like he's losing his mind. Tears streaming down his face Gerard cries "your not my Frank, who are you" and the guy says "I'm your husband and I'm gonna make sure you never forget it." With that he handcuffs Gerard to the bed and gags him before he starts removing Gerards clothes. 

The girls come home and Jamia sees Peppers laying there hurt. She tells Lindsey to stay with the dog while she runs up to get Frank. She enters the bedroom and interrupts them, causing the guy to snap at her and show no concern for the dog. He asks "where are the kids" to which Jamia says "they are at their grandparents" he nods in understanding. "We should take the dog to the vet" she adds to which the guy replies "we can do it later" and turns back to Gee like nothing happened. He says "now, where were we," and ignores Jamia. This pisses her off "fine, I'm going to take the dog to the vet maybe by the time me and Lindsey get back you'll find it in you to care" and goes downstairs where she sees Lindsey holding the dog waiting "is Frank coming" she asks. Jamia is pissed "fuck Frank" she says and explains what happened to Lindsey so they leave.

After dropping the dog off the girls head back. As they are driving they hear about Frank and Patrick from breaking news. They start to think it's not Frank upstairs which sounds crazy. Lindsey calls the police while Jamia grabs a bat and heads upstairs quietly. She sees what the guy is trying to do to Gerard and so she raises the baseball bat over her head. She creeps forward quietly intent on knocking out the guy. He hears her and whispers to Gerard "keep quiet or ill kill her" Gerard can only nod. When she opens the door all she sees is Gerard gagged and straining wide eyed with tears streaming down his face. 

The guy is waiting behind the door an angry look on his face. He lunges forward and grabs the bat before she can get a swing in. Jamia starts to run out of the room only to be grabbed by the hair and pulled back against the guy. He rubs against her and tells her "I love when they fight" before biting down on her neck. He reaches his hand into Jamias pants sliding a finger into her panties. She struggles trying to scratch and bite him. He chuckles whispering "sweet dreams princess" before he knocks her out using the bat. He then handcuffs her next to Gerard on the bed. 

The guy goes looking for Lindsey but she's hiding. As he comes around the corner, she knocks him out when she hits him in the face with her bass. You can hear the sound of it cracking from the force of the blow. She kicks him hard before she turns and runs upstairs to help Gerard and Jamia. The guy isn't quite as knocked out as she had assumed. She's so busy looking for the key that he creeps up behind her. He whispers in her ear "what are you looking for sweety" and giggles as she spins around to face him. He grins at her and uses the bat from earlier to knock her out. She comes to handcuffed to the arms of a chair only to see him, stroking his dick while he has three fingers sliding in and out of Gerard. She struggles to get loose before he turns to look at her and chuckles "you're finally awake and just in time to enjoy the show, " he says as blood drips from the gash in his cheek trailing down his face to his chin. 

He removes his fingers from Gerard, who groans in pain. He stands and walks over to Lindsey smiling sweetly before caressing her cheek "Oh, sweetheart your awake did you enjoy your nap. I'm sorry we decided to start without you, but they really were eager!" When he says that Lindsey looks back over and notices Jamia is gagged with a vibrator shoved inside of her. She is whimpering at the nipple clamps that bite cruelly into her breasts as tears stream down her face. As she continues to struggle he leans down, bringing her attention back to him. "So tell me sexy do you like your present? I picked them out especially for you" he says, indicating her cuffs before leaning forward to grip her chin and give her a kiss. As he's kissing her, she bites his lip hard before head butting him. He looks delighted "oh, I didn't know you wanted to play rough" he says before he grabs a fist full of hair and yanks her head back biting down on her neck hard enough to break the skin. He pulls back blood all over his mouth and says "when we are done here we can all sit down to a nice dinner and talk about your punishment for hurting someone you're supposed to love."

After getting them all the way he wants them, he starts giggling and telling them how they are going to be so happy and safe now that that Berts dead.


End file.
